


Not Just Yet

by taelynhawker



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coda, M/M, S4 e9 the olive branch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taelynhawker/pseuds/taelynhawker
Summary: Timing is everything. Now might not be the time to tell David how much he loves him, but he can certainly try to show him. Especially when they'd been separated for an entire week and Patrick has been out of his mind thinking he had lost David for good.





	Not Just Yet

David Rose is the most ridiculous person Patrick has ever met. No. No. Not the most. But one of them. Patrick, if asked to, would have to put Mrs. Rose and Alexis, and possibly even Mr. Rose ahead of him. That might be personal preference though. He's not sure. Either way, David is ridiculous. He's anxious and high strung and opinionated and sometimes cocky even when he's completely insecure. He's beautiful and maybe he is, as he said in one heartbreaking moment, damaged goods.

Patrick loves him not in spite of all of this, but because of it.

He'd moved to this little town to get away from the life he'd been forcing himself to live. From the fiance he didn't love and the parents who didn't understand him, the job that bored him. He hadn't quite realized at the time why nothing in his life seemed to fit. It should have. It was all tailor made. Pretty girl, high school sweetheart, decent salary, nice apartment. It should have fit. It hadn't. He'd strained under it, miserable. And even moving hadn't quite fixed it all, but it had helped.

Then he met David Rose.

The truth he'd been avoiding for some time- not with shame or ruthlessness, just in the way of one avoiding a creaky stair- was suddenly unavoidable. He didn't want to look deeper. David Rose gave him no option.

_Striking._

_Beautiful._

_Ridiculous._

Those were the first things he'd thought of David and all of them with a heat burning in his very core that warmed him all the way through. Even after David had gone he couldn't stop smiling and looking at the place he'd walked out. Dramatically. Of course.

Every single thing he's done since has been, consciously or unconsciously, in pursuit of David.

It's led him to a relatively thriving business that he enjoys and loves and is proud of, so it's hard to feel embarrassed that he followed his heart- and let him be honest, his dick- into this venture.

He'd known he loved David the night he sang to him from the small stage they'd set up. In their store. He'd known but he'd also known he couldn't say it and that David couldn't hear it. Not now. Not yet. Maybe, he thought, when he looked back, they needed the hiccup of Rachel showing up. Maybe they needed to be tested. He's not sure but he likes to rationalize things like that. But god, it hurts, and he needs there to be a bigger reason. Rachel showing up makes him furious- she's never respected the times he's walked away and he's always let her drag him back and he'd moved away this time so it wouldn't happen but still she'd tried. It also makes him feel guilty. It makes him terrified because he's going to lose David.

His conversation with her is a disaster but that's not what plays over and over in his head for a week straight.

It's David gesturing to his entire self and calling himself _damaged goods_. Telling him that Rachel showing up, Patrick not telling him, has _messed this up for him._

Patrick knew that every person David had dated had made him feel that way. Had damaged him or let him feel damaged and it makes him sick to think he's done this. He should have been honest. He's good at being honest. Most of the time. But not around this. It's taken him this long to even admit that he likes men, after all. If David hadn't kissed him in the car on his birthday, he's not sure he would have been brave enough. He's brave with David. He's himself with David. He knows who he is and he likes that person.

He doesn't like the person who makes David look so hurt.

Of course, he doesn't like David using their fight for gifts, even if it's a very _David_ thing to do. A _very, very, very David thing to do_. Now he's watching David lip sync and dance to what is, officially, their song. It's insane. Ridiculous. It's perfect. It's David letting himself be open and completely himself and honest and vulnerable in a completely David way. This show is coming to an end and David is on his knees in front of him, their both raising their fists and Patrick almost says it. Almost.

But this isn't the time either.

So as the song quiets and rolls into another, softer, ballad, his hands grasp David's face. David's hands move up his thighs and around his waist and then he's holding onto Patrick as hard as he can, burying his face in Patrick's stomach. Patrick's hands push into David's hair and he holds his head there. His own dropping, his shoulders hunching, as if to curl around David. Who is breathing hard, whose hair is slightly damp with sweat, who smells like the cologne Patrick loves. Who is nearly shaking. They stay like that for a while. He's smiling the whole time, he thinks he can feel David smiling against his stomach, but there's still the edge of desperation to the whole thing.

Finally David raises his head and looks up at Patrick.

"The thing is," David starts, voice shaking and hesitant in the way it always is when he's being the most honest. "No one has ever, um... cared? Enough? To try to win me back." His lashes flutter as he blinks rapidly several times, looking away. His fingers tug and pluck at Patrick's shirt. Patrick knows they would be flailing otherwise. "No one." David presses his lips together and finally looks back at Patrick.

Patrick's hand curls around his cheek and pulls him up until he can kiss him. He kisses him softly at first, but it's been a week, and he's weak when it comes to David so it doesn't stay soft. David makes that sound he makes when he wants more and Patrick kisses him deeper, licks into his mouth, lets his tongue tease David's. He kisses him until he knows they both need to breath and when he pulls back to look at David he almost just kisses him again.

His hair is mussed from Patrick's hands and god, Patrick loves it like that. Loves making it look that way. His eyes are wet and bright and his cheeks are flushed and Patrick almost says it then to. He thinks it. Fiercely. _I love you_.

What he says is, "Their loss." And his tone brooks no argument. He means it. They lost out. "David, it's _their_ loss. And not that I ever want to have to do this again, but I will never stop trying to win you back." To keep you.

David swallows hard and bites his lip and he drops his head again, forehead pressed to Patrick's chest.

"I'll always come back," David says quietly, so quietly.

Patrick leaves it at that. They don't need to say more than that. And right now what he wants is to show David how much he's missed him. He wants to kiss him and touch him and taste him. He wants to pull that damned sweater off and he wants to get his hands on him. So he pulls David up, lips finding his again and stands. It's stumbling and ungraceful but David moves with him, gets to his feet and sways into Patrick. And Patrick pushes, pulls, shifts them both towards the back. As fun as it was knowing people could see David's dance moves, he didn't want anyone seeing them like this. David's fingers are shaking but working his buttons open and as they finally make it to the back Patrick pulls away just enough for them both to work David's sweater off. Patrick's hands move over bare skin, reverent and soft, fingers digging in, wanting to hold tight.

David is far more reserved than usual. Still careful. And Patrick doesn't want that. He knows what it meant for David to do what he just did, so he's not surprised to see that he's fled back into his shell a bit. Patrick is more than willing to drag him out again. To show him it's okay. That he _can_ trust Patrick.

"I missed you," Patrick says, head lowering so that he could press his lips to David's jaw. His stubble is rough against his cheek and it's so good.

He licks and nips, pressing a soothing kiss just behind David's ear. His hands move over David's broad back, so broad, his skin so soft. He pulls him close again and David melts into him, grasping at his hips as Patrick starts to work his way down David's neck. He's never been a fan of hickies. Giving or getting. But David makes him stupid and giddy like a teenager and he almost lost him, so- so he's leaving marks. People will see them. He doesn't care. He'll be able to hold David's face in his hands and let his fingers drag down to touch them. David's moaning softly, hands kneading Patrick's hips, his sides, pulling him closer. It's so soft, he's so soft, and Patrick wants to protect him. 

"I'm sorry," he murmurs into David's shoulder and he can feel David shaking his head. 

"Don't," he says, voice cracking a little. "It's over, it's fine. We're fine."

David turns his head, noses at Patrick until he lifts his head and David can kiss him. It's soft again, gentle. David pulls away and for a moment just looks at Patrick. They're still in the middle of the room. There's an old, used couch, that they dragged in because David insisted they needed a place to rest. Patrick is particularly grateful for it right now because that's exactly where he starts to move them. One step at a time, his hands working David's dark pants open. David doesn't stop him but Patrick can feel his hesitance. They're still going slow. Slow has meant serious makeout sessions and handjobs and some serious dry humping. It's meant exactly two blowjobs from David that were beyond mind blowing. Patrick hasn't quite worked up the nerve to reciprocate. He thinks about it. He's practically salivated thinking about it. But getting himself to do it? Much more difficult. And David doesn't push, not at all. Everything physical has been up to Patrick to the point where Patrick almost wishes he'd respect Patrick's desire for slowness a lot less. 

But right now, right now, he wants to. He needs to. And he knows he can. Even if he's terrible at it, he's going to try.

Gently he pushes David down and David's face when Patrick kneels between his legs on the floor is... beautiful. Shocked. Turned on, flushed. God, he's beautiful. Patrick catches his face in his hands and lets his thumbs run over his cheeks, across his lower lip. He feels David's tongue sneak out to catch it and they both smile at each other. But Patrick's hands just keep moving lower. David is so soft. Even his chest hair is soft. Patrick presses closer, catches one of David's nipples in his mouth as his hand works David's cock out of his underwear. He's hard, so hard, and his head falls back on the sofa, one hand pushing into Patrick's hair.

"David," he says, kissing down David's stomach. "Look at me."

Because Patrick needs David to see him do this for reasons he's not sure of. But as soon as those fierce and bright eyes are on him, he lowers his head and sucks the crown of David's cock into his mouth. They both moan. The weight and silkiness of David's cock on his tongue is... addicting. He looks up at David and wraps his fingers around the base of his cock as he starts to lower his mouth, taking in more. David is breathing hard, his fingers tighten in Patricks hair and fuck, Patrick likes that. He closes his eyes only as he attempts to take the whole thing down. It's impossible. He's never done this and David is not small by any means and he nearly chokes himself before he pulls back a bit. His eyes are tearing but he does it again. Not quite so far this time. But he finds a rhythm and he can't help the small moans he makes because he wasn't sure he'd believed David when David told him that sucking Patrick's cock was a total turn on. But Patrick gets it now. He does. His hand meets his mouth as he strokes and sucks, making sure that every inch of David's cock is getting attention. 

Fingers trail down his cheek, press gently, and fuck- fuck- Patrick's cock throbs and he momentarily takes David very deep again, because David is touching to feel this. To feel the way his cock is stretching Patricks lips and his cheeks. And that's so fucking hot. David is moaning too and Patrick finally looks back up at him. 

"I'm going to-" David gets out as their eyes meet. His hips are rocking up and he's obviously trying to control himself. "So y-you can pull o- oh fuck, fuck."

Patrick is not going to pull off. No way. This is too good. And he wants more. He wants to feel what it's like to have someone cum down his throat the way David has encouraged Patrick to do to him. Fuck. He sucks harder and takes David deep again. David's hands twists a little too hard in his hair and David makes a strangled noise of pleasure and then- then he's cumming hard. Most of it goes down Patricks throat anyway, some dribbles past the corner of his lips, which is fine because his lips are wet with spit and precum anyway. He coughs a little as he pulls off, waiting until he's sure David is done. David pulls at him, and steadies him as he gets up onto the couch and into David's lap. 

Patrick rests his head against David's, wiping his mouth, catching his breath even as David pulls his pants open and gets his large hand around Patrick's throbbing hard cock. It takes nothing, barely a few strokes and he's cumming in David's hand, breath catching again, teeth biting down into his own lip before he finds David's and kisses him hard and wet and messy. He pulls away panting. 

"Fuck," David says and Patrick nods in agreement. "Please tell me that's going to be a thing we add to our list of things we do because like, that was... that was amazing and I'd like more? If you want?"

Patrick huffs a laugh, nodding again. "It's on the list," he promises. 

David's lips move over his face until he can nuzzle into Patrick's neck. They're both a mess but Patrick does't want to move. David's hand is still loosely around his cock and they're both more naked than not but Patrick doesn't care. David kisses his way to Patrick's lips and they kiss slowly and languidly. Patrick has missed this. So much.

"Let's never do this again, not this this, but the not being together this," David says against his lips and Patrick nods and kisses him again, deep and searching. 

Never again, he promises himself, promises David. Never again.


End file.
